disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mater the Greater
"Mater the Greater" is the second episode in the Cars Toons series. Plot At Flo's V8 Cafe, Lightning McQueen, Flo, and other townsfolk from Radiator Springs are settling down to a sip of oil when Mater does a jump and hits some cans. Mater tells Lightning how he used to be a daredevil, akin to Evel Knievel. The film then goes to a dirt stadium, which is set up complete with the Lightyear Blimp hovering over the stadium. Mater the Greater enters the stadium and gets ready for his first stunt, jumping a long line of cars. Mia and Tia are also there and look a lot like Mater complete with fake buckteeth. Buck the Tooth Vendor (made to look like Brian) sells two buckteeth for 1 buck. Mater then gets ready to jump. He backs up so much, he hits the wall behind him. Then, he zooms toward the ramp. But just before he's about to jump, he lands on the first car and drives across them and at the end, jumps over the other ramp. Mater does a whole bunch of stunts: is shot from a cannon through a ring of fire (his hook catches on the ring and burns him), flies on a biplane (Props McGee) that spins around (his hook catches on the plane so he doesn't fall off), and jumps from a high height into a pool of water. But the biggest stunt Mater ever does is jumping Carburetor Canyon. At Radiator Springs, Mater reminded Lightning that "he was there, too". Back at the jump, Mater and Lightning get ready to jump. Mater asks the scared Lightning if he is ready and Lightning makes the jump. Back in Radiator Springs, McQueen asks what happened. Mater told Lightning that he didn't make it and drives away with Mater the Greater's pitties, Lug and Nutty, following him. Characters *Mater *Lightning McQueen *Mia and Tia *Flo *Sarge *Fillmore *Al Oft *Lug *Nutty *Buck the Tooth Vendor *Props McGee Gallery Materthegreater.jpg|Mater the Greater Daredevil_lightning_mcqueen_mater_the_greater.png|Daredevil Lightning McQueen Lug_and_nutty.png|Lug and Nutty Mater_fans,_mia_and_tia.png|Mater Fans: Mia and Tia Miscellaneous Characters Buck_the_tooth_vender.png|Buck the Tooth Vendor 1000px-Propsmcgee1.png|Props McGee Trivia * Before Mater and Lightning jump the canyon, Mater says, "Git-R-Done!", Larry the Cable Guy's, Mater's voice actor, famous catchphrase. * In this episode, Mater's character is obviously based on Evel Knievel. * In the stadium where Mater's performs his stunts, stands for brands that sponsored Piston Cup race cars are visible. These include Vitoline, Trunk Fresh, No Stall and Easy Idle. * The stadium where Mater performed his stunts was actually the Motor Speedway of the South, the stadium where the first race of the movie Cars was held. * The ambulance seen at the end of the short after McQueen crashes is actually the Rescue Squad Ambulance seen in Rescue Squad Mater. * Props McGee is the same model as Barney Stormin. * Mater's license plate reads "M8R GR8R", instead of his usual one, "A113". * Props McGee appears in Cars 2: The Video Game along with his counterpart Barney Stormin. * Players can download Daredevil Lightning and Mater the Greater as playable characters Cars 2: The Video Game, the latter of which also appears in Cars 3: Driven to Win. External links * Pixar Wiki: Mater the Greater * World of Cars Wiki: Mater the Greater ar:ماطم الأعظم es:Mater the Greater nl:Takel de Grote Category:Animated shorts Category:Pixar shorts Category:Cars Category:Short Films with Bad Endings Category:Toons where Mater wins in the End Category:Toons where McQueen loses in the End